Series 2
Series 2 of Misfits originally aired on E4 from 11 November - 19 December 2010. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on 27 December 2010, including all seven episodes. Channel 4's head of drama Camilla Campbell confirmed, after the last episode of Series 1 was shown on 17 December 2009, that a second series has been commissioned for 2010. The events of Series 2 commence immediately after the end of Series 1. It was also confirmed that filming took place in May 2010 by the cast themselves on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. Synopsis A freak storm left our posse of social outcasts with super powers; Curtis can turn back time, Kelly can read minds, Simon can turn invisible and Alisha can send people into a sexual frenzy with just one touch. Then there's their two dead probation workers (one is buried under the local environmental monitoring station; the other stored in a freezer in the community centre). And finally, unbeknownst to the others, Nathan is trapped six feet under in a coffin, immortal and very much alive. But it's not just the ASBO Five who were affected by the storm. With the super-charged local townsfolk going the way of Gotham City, this series sees our gang faced with a whole new world of weird and wild characters. And who is the masked, hooded stranger who seems to be watching their every move? Cast Main Cast *Simon - Iwan Rheon (7/7) *Nathan - Robert Sheehan (7/7) *Kelly - Lauren Socha (7/7) *Curtis - Nathan Stewart-Jarrett (7/7) *Alisha - Antonia Thomas (7/7) Secondary Cast *Nikki - Ruth Negga (6/7) *Shaun - Craig Parkinson (6/7) Guest cast *Sally - Alex Reid (1/7) *Lucy - Evelyn Hoskins (1/7) *Pete - Michael Obiora (1/7) *Jamie - Sam Keeley (1/7) *Lily - Catrin Stewart (1/7) *Mike - Dexter Fletcher (1/7) *Vince - Nathan Constance (1/7) *Tim - Matt Cross (1/7) *Ollie - Josh McGuire (1/7) *Bruno - Richard Riddell (1/7) *Jessica - Zawe Ashton (1/7) *Brian - Jordan Metcalfe (1/7) *Laura - Anna Wilson-Jones (1/7) *Daisy - Natalie Klamer (1/7) *Marnie - Gwyneth Keyworth (1/7) *Elliot - Edward Hogg (1/7) *Seth - Matthew McNulty (1/7) Episode List DVD Special Features *The Making of Misfits *Shooting Misfits *Behind the Scenes *Online Films Trivia * On 9 December, 2011, Misfits creator Howard Overman talked about an abandoned story idea in an interview with GQ Magazine: "What was the best idea that never made it on screen?" "There was one Misfits script which I wrote that was set in an alternative reality where cast were all the opposites of their characters: Simon was a real ladies' man and Nathan had taken his place as a real geek. It didn't work because people tune in to see recognizable characters and I think they know who they want to see. So we ditched it." *This is the only series with an odd number of episodes. External Links *http://www.gq-magazine.co.uk/entertainment/articles/2011-12/09/misfits-howard-overman-interview GQ Magazine: Misfits' Howard Overman talks TV, 9 Dec, 2011 Category:Series 2